With development of computer communications technologies, many industries such as finance, telecommunications, and transportation start to control and process business processes of respective industries by using the computer communications technologies. Currently, middleware related to business process management (BPM) is generally constituted by a integrated development environment (IDE), a BPM engine, and a technical framework platform. The BPM is mainly responsible for embedding modeling of a business process into a service system, and helps an upper-level service complete orchestration deployment and operation scheduling of a process in a manner of providing the service with process modeling and an engine process instance scheduling application programming interface (API), in order to create various processes that satisfy service development for users in the industries. The IDE is responsible for modeling of a business process. The BPM engine is responsible for driving a business process. The technical framework platform is used to store public platforms of development systems, and these public platforms are platforms in which corresponding technologies have already been defined.
In the prior art, a transfer relationship among each upstream service node, current service node and downstream service node has already been fixedly set during IDE modeling. In a process of service processing, once an original path for transmission of service data needs to be changed, for example, an egress needs to be added, and the service data is not transmitted to a configured downstream service node, but needs to be transmitted to a downstream service node corresponding to the newly-added egress, original business process code needs to be modified in the IDE, and the BPM needs to packetize and redeploy an entire business process, and restart the entire business process, in order to add the new downstream service node for the current service node, and transmit the service data to the new downstream service node. In this technology, an online adjustment of the business process takes effect only after the code is modified and the business process is restarted, which causes low efficiency of a BPM online process adjustment, and restricts flexibility of the entire business process.